The present invention relates to sequential actuation of the plurality of control switches for effecting user desired functions, as for example, user selected raising and lowering of door windows in a motor vehicle by power-driven actuators. Typically, rocker-type actuated switches are provided in a passenger vehicle for selective actuation of various control function in the vehicle such as window lift motors. In such applications it is necessary or desirable to actuate the plurality of switches sequentially by a single actuator or rocker. Where a single rocker is employed to effect lowering of a passenger vehicle door window by an electric actuator motor and it has been desired to provide for continuous operation of the motor by user of the rocker actuator to a second position which is tactilely sensed. In the aforesaid type actuator movement where the user tactilely senses a second position of the rocker, the second position may be the point of sequential actuation of a second snap acting switch.
However, when plural switches are sequentially actuated by continued movement of a single rocker-type actuator, the switch first actuated must absorb the overtravel of the rocker which occurs between the actuation of the switches. Where snap acting switch mechanisms are employed in this type of arrangement, the overtravel which occurs in the first actuated switch has been found to be sufficiently substantial to cause excessive deformation of the blade members of the snap acting switch. This deformation has resulted in a shift in the actuating point of the switch; and, in some cases has resulted in permanent damage sufficient to render the switch subsequently inoperable.
Thus, it has been desired to provide a switch actuator mechanism operable for effecting, from a single rocker-type actuator, sequential actuation of plural snap acting switches in such a manner that the continued movement of the rocker actuator after the trip point of the first to be actuated of the switches does not create sufficient overtravel of the actuated switch to damage the switching mechanism. It has particularly been desired to find a way of actuating a pair of switches sequentially in rapid succession with a single actuator and to provide a tactilely sensed indication of the actuation of the second switch which is distinct from that of the first switch.